1. Field
The present invention relates to technology for data storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory has become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. When semiconductor memory is used in consumer electronic devices, consumers generally want the semiconductor memory to perform at sufficient speeds so that the memory does not slow down operation of the electronic device. Additionally, it is desirable to increase the density of storage in a memory while minimizing space used for peripheral circuitry.